If it never happens
by lildreamer1112
Summary: The normal used to be best friends but now they're not even friends. Will be a little bit different. Crappy summary I know. On hiatus


-1I glanced at the clock on the wall. This class always went by so slow. Probably because I hate math. Probably because I didn't have any of my friends in this class. Probably because my ex best friend was in this class.

"Bella Swan? Can you please answer the question?" Miss Lisher asked me apparently again.

I swallowed hard. I hadn't even heard the question. I glanced at the board behind her head and tried to quickly calculate the problem in my head. "Er, um," I stumbled just as the bell rang. Save by the bell literally.

"Alright class, please just finish the chapter six homework for Monday," Miss L sighed as she looked at me.

I quickly pushed my books in my bag and raced to the door. This turned out not to be a good idea due to my clumsiness and I began to fall headfirst into the floor. I grimaced as I waited for the impact but it never came. I realized an arm was holding me around my waist and quickly opened my eyes so I could see my rescuer. My eyes rested on the infamous Edward Cullen.

I pushed my way out of his embrace and readjusted my book bag. "Thanks," I mumbled and raced out of the door. There was no way I could stay in his presence.

"Bella!" I heard his velvety voice call behind me. I didn't even hesitated as I ran to my locker. I didn't want to talk to my ex best friend.

I sighed a breath of relied when I saw my best friend Alice Cullen at my locker. Yes she's the sister to the infamous Edward. Luckily I didn't lose her when I lost Edward.

"Bella why are you running like the devil is chasing you?" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror in her locker.

"You know me. I hate math." I said while I threw my books my locker and slammed it shut.

"Whatever Bella. Are you coming over this weekend?" she asked in her overly perky voice.

"Is he going to be there?" She knew who 'he' was and she shook her head no. "Then yeah I'll come. Is Rose coming?"

"Yeah she is. We're going shopping Saturday so be ready."

"Oh yeah can't wait," I said as I rolled my eyes. I hated to shop and she knew it. "I'll be at your place around six?"

"Works for me. Gotta go before Edward leaves me behind." She waved at me as she ran after her brother.

I shook my head and went to my truck. I drove the short distance to my house and went straight to my bedroom. I didn't feel like reflecting on the past but Edward's touch brought back so many memories including the one I had suppressed for so long. I had been able to avoid this for two years because I had gone out of my way to ignore him. I closed my eyes to lessen the tears that were sure to come.

"_Bella you can do this. Just tell Edward you think you like him." I said as I prepped myself. Alice had told me she was sure Edward felt the same. And you never bet against Alice._

"_Bella!" Edward's velvety voice said as soon as he saw me walk up his driveway. I stopped for a short second wondering if I should even tell him. We were best friends and he had just turned seventeen. Plus all the girls in school were in love with him. He was just naturally good looking. I believe Jessica Stanley called him Adonis. _

"_Hey," I said as I reached him. He quickly grabbed me in a hug. I always loved his hugs. "I was wondering if we could talk?"_

"_Anything for you Bells. Wanna go sit on the sun porch?" he asked. I nodded my head yes and he grabbed my hand and led me there._

_As we sat, I began to reconsider my actions. What if he rejected me and I lost everything? I mean I am plain compared to him. He cocked his head at me and raised an eyebrow._

"_So?" he asked and it shook me out of my thoughts._

"_Well, um, I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how to tell you." I began as I looked at my feet._

"_I have something to tell you too but you go first." he said as he prompted me to go on._

"_Okay, um, we've been friends since we were in diapers. And I've always treasured our friendship, but lately it's felt different. I think, I, um, really like you. Like as in more then as an, um, friend." I said through a shaky voice. I hadn't looked at him throughout my speech and when I did look at him, my heart dropped. His eyes had darken and that was never a good thing._

"_Bella," he started as he ran his hand through his copper hair, "I have news for you too." My heart lifted a little bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

"_Eddie!" a high pitched voice rang. I looked behind us and saw Tanya Denali. She looked like a model. She had the blonde ringlet hair with piercing blue eyes. I'd heard she had done a few local commercials._

"_Tanya, can you give me a second?" Edward asked her and then glanced back at me. She then seemed to realize I was sitting there and nodded her head at him but not before giving him a quick kiss. I didn't need to hear or see anything more. I had just told my best friend that I liked him and here he had a girlfriend. Stupid Alice. _

"_You know what guys? I actually had to go. My dad needed me home early anyways. Have fun," I said holding back the crocodile tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Wait Bella! Can't we talk for a minute?" Edward said as he grabbed my hand before I could begin to walk away._

_I snatched my hand back and shook my head violently. "I think we've talked all we need too. Bye." _

_I had gone home and cried my eyes out. I had embarrassed myself to even think he would like me more then best friend Bella. _

_Three days later at school, Edward had finally trapped me in a corner. He had tried to talk to me over the weekend but I had ignored every call, text, and email from him._

"_Bella we need to talk," he whispered at me. I tried to push him away from me. I didn't want to talk to him ever again. That boat had sailed._

"_There's nothing to say Edward. I got the point when Tanya kissed you." I said as I struggled still to get by him._

_He shook his head at me. "Can't you let me talk for a minute? You never even let me say anything before you bolted." _

_I just shook my head at him. There was no need for him to talk. I had pretty much had told him that I liked him and it hadn't gone so well._

"_I don't need you to say anything. I'm over it. Actually I have a date with Mike." I instantly regretted saying that because Mike was somewhat of my own personal stalker._

_Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me outside so he could talk louder without getting the hallway watchers. "Mike Newton? Are you crazy? Why in the hell would you agree to go out with him?"_

"_He asked me out. You have no more rights in my life anyways." I said as I looked past him into the woods._

"_Damn it Bella. I'm still your best friend whether you like it or not. And there is no way you're going out with that bastard." His green eyes clouded and I felt guilty for a moment. "Don't go out with him just to get back at me."_

_My guilt flew out the window right there. "If you'd pull your head out of your ass for one moment, you might just realize that my world doesn't revolve around you. Consider this your invitation to get the hell out of my life." I had ran then because as soon I had said those words the tears had began to fall._

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on my bedside through my teary eyes. It was five thirty and I had to be at Alice's at six. I just hoped the memories would erase again and Edward would have no effect on my life again as I fingered the ring on a necklace around my neck.

A/N: No I haven't stopped my Wedding Planner story. I'll update that one this week. I just want to write a best friend story sorry! Lol. Well R&R! Much love, LilD


End file.
